Blame
by Dingo
Summary: A dare goes horribly wrong. Or maybe fantastically right. The Dino Thunder Rangers debate blame. Foursome.


Title: Blame

Summary: A dare goes horribly wrong. Or maybe fantastically right. The Dino Thunder Rangers debate blame. Foursome.

Setting: Some vague time when Trent and Kira are dating.

Note: This was posted in my livejournal back in April. Which tells you just how much I remember effeffdotnet. I am always welcoming to new friends.

* * *

"It's all Trent's fault," Conner decrees later.

Kira wrinkles her nose. "I was actually thinking it was your fault."

"It's Conner's fault," Ethan agrees lazily. "You kissed him first."

Conner would have spluttered had it not been such a non-cool thing to do. "Yeah, well, but he was…it's still Trent's fault."

Trent, content up until that point, raises his hand just into eyelevel of everyone situated on his bed. "I, for one, am happy to take the blame for this."

--

"I am not a homophobe," Connor proclaimed.

Ethan waved away the comment, immersed in his videogame.

"Fine, Conner," Kira said with a hint of something in her voice. Kira had meant it to be gently humoring, the tone of someone responding to 'Wow, the sky is blue!'. Conner took it as sarcasm.

"I am NOT a HOMOPHOBE!" Conner insisted.

Ethan waved away the second comment, still immersed in his videogame.

"Fine, Conner," Kira said with a hint of something in her voice. Kira had meant it to be reassuring, the tone of someone saying 'Of course you'll live through going on the rollercoaster'. Conner took it as disbelief.

"I AM NOT A HOMOPHOBE!" Conner yelled.

Ethan paused his videogame. "And where did ithis/i topic of conversation come from?"

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Beyond me."

Ethan smiled, thinking of ways to turn this into something…interesting. "You're not a homophobe, huh?"

Conner repeatedly shook his head. "No way."

"Then you'll have no qualms about kissing a guy." Kira looked at Ethan, a question in her eyes. Ethan merely shrugged at her.

"No! I mean…" Conner fumbled. "I mean, no. No qualms."

Ethan nodded towards the front door of Hayley's Cyberspace, the café nearly empty due to the early hour on a weekend morning (the reason why their conversation had not been interrupted when Conner raised it to a dull shriek regarding fear of gay persons). "Next guy who walks through that door you kiss, then."

At that moment the four remaining people in the cyber café exited. Conner debated getting up before he saw a shadow walking past the window – someone else was coming in. And he could get it over and done with without having to chase after and swing the guy around.

Kira had an impending feeling of doom. Doom, doom, doom. She could only watch as Conner stood, taking his place near the door. She leaned closer to Ethan. "Since when does kissing another guy prove a lack of homophobia?"

Ethan shrugged. "It doesn't. But I was betting on Conner not realizing that." He clapped a few times. "Go Conner!" he mock-cheered from his place back at the table.

Conner whirled around. "Ethan. One more word and I'm nailing your laptop to your jeans."

Kira may have laughed at that, or at least smiled as Conner turned back around as the door opened.

But the person coming through the door wasn't just any guy.

It was Trent.

Kira, theoretically, had about a second to react, but unfortunately Conner's super-speed took that down to about a third of a second. And she was stuck imagining the consequences of the next few moments, so that she didn't actually have any time to so anything other than brace for fallout.

Conner didn't even see the face of the guy walking through the door. The shadow was enough to confirm male status, and that was enough for Conner.

Trent had barely stepped through the door when he was set upon.

His mouth had been open to call a greeting to anyone he knew. If not the Rangers, Hayley. But instead of being able to speak he found his lips captured in a kiss by Conner McKnight, of all people.

It...really was pretty nice, Conner had to admit. Not really like a girl. Harder, maybe. Plus, there wasn't so much of a crick in the neck.

Trent, for his part, was kind of stunned. Conner had closed his eyes (to make the time pass quicker?) but Trent hadn't, at least not until he'd identified who exactly was making out with him.

Or not making out with him, as the case may be. They were just pressing lips, after all. And as Trent felt Conner start to draw back, he grinned.

Why not make this interesting?

Conner could feel the guy smiling against his mouth – so he wasn't going to get punched for this, yay. His forehead creased as he felt a tongue against his bottom lip. And a hand in his hair. And…on his ass?

He yelped, and reflexively opened his eyes to see who exactly would take such liberties with Conner McKnight.

And saw Trent.

'Goddamn I'm going to die,' was his first thought. Kira was going to rip him limb from limb.

But as his eyes slipped shut, seemingly of their own accord, and he relaxed slightly, he noticed that Trent was a damn good kisser. And if he was going to die, he may as well enjoy his last few moments.

Conner's mouth opened and Trent took full advantage.

Trent tasted like fruit, no pun intended. Mango, or oranges. Citrus-y. Insistent. And it was novel. Kind of fun. Kind of enjoyable. He was enjoying it.

Until Conner actually came to his senses.

He pulled away quickly, opening his eyes and confirming that yes, indeed, he was about to die.

Trent's expression was slightly confused, but didn't have the near-homicidal rage that Conner expected. That would make up for Kira, he supposed.

He turned back to the table. "See?" he said, deciding, in his Conner McKnight way, that his last words on this earth would be both cocky and brashly stupid.

Ethan was grinning with his jaw dropped – hard to manage, but the same expression a hardcore gamer calls upon after hearing of a new Tomb Raider 3D spectacular.

And Kira looked strange, but didn't look like she was going to kill him.

Two points for Conner.

"That…was hot," Ethan said.

The other three Rangers stared at him.

Ethan noticed. "What?"

"It was, actually," Trent said.

The other three Rangers than stared at him.

Trent shrugged. "Have I not mentioned I'm not exactly straight?"

Ethan raised his hand half-heartedly. "Me, neither."

"Putting your homophobia to the test, hey Conner?" Kira teased.

Conner stared at each one of them in turn. "You're all insane," he moaned.

--

Later on that day Trent had invited them back to his house for swimming.

It'd been his plan all along, not in any perverted way, but after what happened in the CyberCafe it sounded vaguely like that.

After Trent promised he'd act like a perfect gentleman towards both Kira and Conner, and Ethan promised to keep Conner acting like a perfect gentleman, and Kira promised to give them all something to think about if they weren't all perfect gentlemen, they'd had to convince Conner he wouldn't have to touch the water if he didn't want to. Half an hour and three more promises later Conner had agreed to coming.

Despite their promises, all three stared at Kira as she exited the makeshift changeroom next to the pool.

"You all want to lose your eyes?" she said rhetorically, dropping a yellow towel next to Trent. Despite herself she fidgeted under three intent gazes.

"We've just never seen you in a bikini before," Trent said diplomatically.

"You've got boobs," Conner said, less diplomatically.

Kira was second only to Ethan as she sprang over Trent to slap the Red Ranger upside the head.

Despite receiving two slaps and one semi-furious look, Conner considered it a fair trade for up-close-and-personal perving on Kira in a bikini.

Trent decided to break up the potentially violent situation by diving into the pool and creating the largest splash he could. Which was large. Conner, ironically enough, was the only one observant enough to see the towering wall of watery badness, and without a thought pulled Kira in front of him.

Kira squealed as the water splashed over her back, drenching her bathing suit (which was so not a bikini, thank you very much, it was a tankini – big difference, you couldn't even see her belly button). And, as Trent came up for air and flicked his dripping hair back out of his face, she smacked Conner a few more times before turning and facing the White Ranger.

"You are dead," she stated, leaping into the pool inches from Trent.

Conner watched the rear view with a smile on his face. And looked over to see Ethan with a similar smile.

He raised his eyebrows and waited until Ethan had turned back to him.

"What?" Ethan said defensively.

"What happened to the guy checking out Trent this afternoon?"

"He's not straight. But he's not exactly immune to Kira in a swimsuit." Ethan let that settle in the air for a beat, before offhandedly adding, "And who says it was Trent I was checking out?"

Conner thought about that for a second before his eyes widened, almost comically. "Me? I mean…me?"

"No, the invisible person standing next to you in a toga. Yes, you." Ethan rolled his eyes. "When two very attractive people start making out, they should probably expect some degree of perving."

Trent overheard the last few words as he swum up to the side of the pool, towing Kira on his back. After two dunkings and half-a-dozen splashes she'd forgiven him and decided to use him as an impromptu packhorse.

"Thanks, Ethan, for elevating me to someone worthy of being perved on," Trent said dryly.

"Hey man, you've always been worthy of being perved on," Ethan assured him.

Kira pretended to frown at her friend in blue. "Hey. No poaching."

"I haven't poached!" Ethan protested. "If anything, Conner's poached. He was the one kissing Trent this morning."

Kira frowned for real this time. "That's right."

Conner held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, all that means is that Trent's kissed everyone here except Ethan."

Trent raised his eyebrows. "That's right, actually." He considered Ethan for a moment, before carefully shucking Kira off his back and pulling himself up and out of the pool.

Ethan's eyes widened as he suddenly got up close and personal with five feet six inches of dripping White Ranger. "Uh, hi?" he said uncertainly.

"Hi," Trent replied. Before kissing him. And Ethan melted, because wow was Trent a good kisser.

Ethan tasted a little like metal, Trent decided. Not quite like blood, but like the smell/taste of new silverware or metal shavings. With peppermint. A little weird, but definitely very Ethan.

Conner squirmed a little next to them as he watched. "It's like a train wreck," he groaned.

"Then why are you watching?" Kira pointed out. Conner glanced over to her and frowned in consternation. Kira was enjoying it.

"You like watching your boyfriend with other guys?" Conner asked. He meant it to sound snarky, at the very least a little incredulous. Instead it came out nearly a growl, softer and lower than Kira had ever heard him use.

She blinked at him. "Hell yes."

"Would it go the other way?"

She blinked at him again, this time in slight incomprehension. "What?"

"Would he like watching you with other guys?"

Ethan didn't moan as Trent broke the kiss. Really. He didn't. He really didn't.

It was a close thing, but he successfully stopped himself from moaning.

Trent watched as Ethan slowly opened his eyes. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," Ethan whispered back.

"So? Trent?" Conner intruded on the nice afterglow moment with all the grace of a bull elephant.

Trent grimaced, but didn't look away from Ethan. "What?"

"Would you get hot watching Kira making out with another guy?"

Trent blinked a couple of times, Ethan clearly reading the bemused expression on his face. As one they turned to Conner, nearly cheek-to-cheek.

Conner sat next to them, watching them expectantly. During Trent's and Ethan's…session…Kira had left the pool herself, and was sitting at the foot of Conner's lounge chair. Trent met her gaze speculatively, and one silent condensed visual conversation later Trent gave a barely imperceptible shrug.

Kira lifted one eyebrow. "Your lucky day, Conner," she muttered.

"What?" the Red Ranger asked. Or rather, tried to ask. Kira was in his lap, tongue down his throat before he could finish the word.

Kira was a lot like Trent. Very insistent. Very – Conner gasped as she maneuvered her way up into his lap, sitting heavily on his thighs – demanding. Like musk and sugar. His hand slowly crept up her side. She neatly smacked it away from her chest without breaking the kiss.

Trent and Ethan smothered laughs.

Apparently not well enough, as Kira broke the kiss with a frown in their direction.

Ethan held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Kira." His hands fell to Trent's back, tightening slightly as the White Ranger adjusted.

Conner just had a giddy smile on his face.

Trent had to laugh again at Conner's expression. "You look like the happiest guy in the world. Or the most stoned."

"Hey, give me my moment here, wouldja?" Conner tried his best to look injured, but with the fact that he'd broken the moment for Trent and Ethan less than a minute prior and the still-present self-satisfied grin on his face, it didn't work out.

Trent glanced back at Ethan. "I, uh, don't know about you guys, but if there's going to be any more making out I suggest we move inside…"

Conner nearly leapt to his feet, Kira letting out an undignified squawk as she nearly fell off the deck chair.

"Uh, sorry Kira."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, rubbing her butt. She couldn't help but smile a little at the unrestrained joy in Conner's eyes. "Like a little boy in a candy store." She stood, and grabbed her towel from her chair. Kira raised an eyebrow at Trent and Ethan, both yet to move. "You two coming?" she asked, jerking her head to where Conner was already at the door to the mansion.

"Why not?" Ethan aside rhetorically.

"Plus, I haven't got to kiss my boyfriend all day," Kira pointed out. "I need some fun too, you know."

Trent helped Ethan up from his position before slinging an arm around his shoulders. "What was Conner?"

"He was Conner." Kira smiled up at Trent before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "And you're you." Her gaze traveled to Ethan. "Hi," she grinned, echoing Trent.

"Hi," he smiled back.

She leaned up and lightly touched her lips to his, encircling his neck with her arms. Trent watched as Ethan kissed back with the slow passion they'd shared earlier. "Definitely hot," he muttered to himself.

"Come ON guys!" Conner all but yelled from inside the house.

Ethan fought not to laugh. Kira had even less luck than he did and was forced to break the kiss, leaning her head on Ethan's shoulder as she shuddered with laughter.

"I think Conner's already naked," Trent said conversationally.

Kira squirmed her way under Trent's other arm as they made their way to the back door. "He's getting to third base with both of you before he touches me again, you got it?"


End file.
